This invention relates to a mirror construction particularly one in which two separate mirrors may be disposed from a supporting frame assembly in such a manner that the user thereof can view him or herself simultaneously in both such mirrors. It is common to provide a mirror such as a hand-held mirror, with magnifying and true image or planar reflecting surfaces on opposite sides thereof such that one may alternatively view oneself normally and under magnification. It is furthermore common to provide mirror constructions which are disposed upright in use and which may be folded in a generally flat or otherwise less bulky disposition for travel, storage, and the like. There remains, however, a need for a mirror construction which combines the above desired features in a straightforward, simple, yet useful and aesthetically pleasing design and which further enables simultaneous viewing of the user in both of the mirrors.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a mirror construction having two different reflective surfaces which may be disposed relative to one another so that a person may simultaneously view oneself therein, which construction may be easily folded to a non-use position for storage or travel.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mirror construction of the aforementioned type in which separate reflective surfaces thereof may be disposed in varying acute angular attitudes towards each other in use and thereafter may be disposed in face-to-face generally coplanar flat relationship for storage or travel.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a mirror construction of the aforementioned type in which one of the reflective surfaces is a planar mirror and the other reflective surface is a magnifying mirror and wherein either of the mirrors may be disposed either uppermost or lowermost when viewed from either side of the mirror construction.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a mirror construction of the aforementioned type which is of relatively simple low-cost construction and yet still affords the above-indicated use advantages.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a foldable mirror construction having first and second mirrors and a frame assembly supporting said mirrors and wherein the frame assembly includes first and second frame members each having a pair of opposed legs pivotally attached to each other at one end thereof along a first pivotal axis such that the legs may be disposed in a spaced apart acute angular upright position or alternatively nested with one another. A pair of mirrors which are in turn pivotally connected to each other, are disposed between the innermost positioned legs of such frame assembly and are mounted for free pivotal rotation with respect thereto. In this way then, the mirrors may not only be rotated as a pair simultaneously with respect to the frame assembly, but further may be rotated with respect to each other so as to dispose them in such a position that a user may simultaneously view oneself in both reflective surfaces.